Ambivalência
by Mai Pille
Summary: Vencedora do V Challenge Harry e Hermione do 3V. - Existência simultânea de dois sentimentos antagônicos.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Ambivalência**

_Por Mai Pille_

**

* * *

**

**Sinopse:** Existência simultânea de dois sentimentos antagônicos.  
**Shipper**: Harry e Hermione  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers:** 1 - 6  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Os trechos que antecedem cada capítulo são cartas aleatórias, portanto, não seguem uma seqüência de fatos, além de serem baseadas, em sua maioria, em algumas músicas. A maioria dos trechos das músicas, que seguem logo depois das cartas, são do cantor John Mayer (Eu não anotei os nomes das músicas, palmas para mim). E por fim, fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens não me pertencem, a não ser Grace Bradford (sim, ela é minha).

**Capítulo um **

* * *

_Harry, _

_Esta noite sonhei que estávamos passeando por ruas douradas, _

_e quando amanheceu eu lutei para permanecer dormindo._

_Eu não queria deixar o conforto daquele lugar e a sua ilusória presença. _

_E eu lhe digo, com toda a minha sinceridade, que se eu pudesse refazer a Terra, a única diferença seria que eu substituiria a sua mágoa por amor._

_Espero sinceramente que esteja bem, e que saiba que eu sinto terrivelmente sua falta. _

_Com todo o carinho, _

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_It's been so long  
since I've seen you.  
And I miss your smile  
and I miss your face,  
'cause you haven't been around my place._

O vento frio fustigava seu rosto e quase a empurrava para trás enquanto passava pela Nathan Phillips Square. Apertou o sobretudo contra seu corpo e abraçou a si mesma em uma tentativa frustrada de amenizar o efeito do vento gelado, ao tempo que andava a passos rápidos até subir os degraus de pedra de um antigo edifício.

Uma fina chuva começava a cair, e ela procurou em sua bolsa as chaves da porta de vidro do hall de entrada, soltando um grito abafado pelo vento forte que parecia cortar-lhe o rosto. Achando-as, apertou os olhos e tentou acertar o buraco da fechadura e abrir a porta. Mas ela não conseguia enxergar coisa alguma, devido ao vento que lhe batia no rosto e embaçava sua visão. Apertou os olhos novamente e conseguiu abrir a porta. Finalmente, finalmente ela penetrou no calor do hall de entrada, arquejante.

Hermione Jane Granger era uma jovem mulher, com seus vinte e quatro anos. Os cabelos cacheados que caíam como uma cascata sob seus ombros eram da mesma cor que seus olhos, castanhos e amendoados. A pele branca e aveludada, o nariz fino e aristocrático, a boca vermelha e as pernas compridas ofereciam-na um ar elegantemente belo e, atribuídas a sua voz suave contrastante com a precisão de suas palavras e sua delicadeza de cetim, tornavam-na especialmente interessante.

Apressou-se a subir os três lances de degraus que davam acesso ao seu apartamento, sentindo-se repentinamente cansada. Havia caminhado por uma boa parte da Spadina Avenue juntamente com Grace, e suas pernas latejavam.

Ela abriu a porta de seu apartamento e olhou para o chão, automaticamente.

Estavam ali uma ou duas cartas que foram passadas por baixo da porta, e ela as recolheu sem muita esperança. Havia a perdido há muito tempo, ele jamais respondera a nenhuma de suas cartas que enviava assiduamente, e desta vez não foi diferente. Ele não respondera. Mas ela não se surpreendia, de qualquer modo. Suspirou fracassada, ao tempo que lembranças indesejáveis tomavam sua mente.

Ela era uma bruxa, e costumava ser boa até quatro anos atrás, quando largara tudo e abrira a mão de sua natureza pelo que ela acreditava ser para sempre.

**Flash Back**

_O tempo nublado, as nuvens carregadas, a fina chuva e a leve brisa pareciam ser o golpe final de Deus naquele fim de tarde. O caixão de Rony ia descendo de encontro a terra, e ela assistia tudo com os olhos vagos e inexpressivos. De todos que eles já haviam enterrado, aquele, em especial, estava sendo insuportavelmente doloroso. Ela não estava conseguindo processar nada, parecia estar perdida no tempo, com um rombo enorme no coração. _

_Ela observou o corpo de seu amigo descendo, a Sra. Weasley tentando impedir desesperadamente que levassem seu filho morto para longe dela, seus irmãos, os que ainda permaneciam vivos, chorando com tristeza. E os poucos integrantes da Ordem em um respeitoso silêncio. _

_Uma fina lágrima escapou de seus olhos quando ouviu o fraco barulho do caixão quando ele, finalmente, fora de encontro ao chão. Ela fechou os olhos com dor, e mais lágrimas escorreram sem que ela percebesse que estava as contendo. _

_Ela perdera as contas de quantos amigos eles já haviam enterrado, e a desesperava pensar que poderia haver muito mais devido a guerra. Maldita guerra. Estavam na reta final agora, ou ao menos esperava que estivessem e agradecia a Deus por isso. Havia lutado cada dia, ficara sem dormir durante muitas noites de vigília, esforçara-se bravamente em todas as batalhas, e não sabia por quanto tempo mais agüentaria viver naquele ambiente de mortes e destruição. _

_Mas ela ficaria, sabia que ficaria, mesmo que não suportasse mais, ela faria isso por Harry. A morte de Rony a abalou até o âmago, e ela certamente morreria se algo acontecesse a ele._

_Virou-se para Harry. O rosto abatido, o olhar desesperado, as grossas lágrimas e a crescente raiva dentro do peito dele a fizeram abraçá-lo fortemente, compartilhando a mesma dor da perda do amigo. Ela sentia tanto por ele, por ela, por todos. Segurou-o pelos braços, de modo que pudesse ampará-lo e ele descansou o rosto em seus ombros, chorando copiosamente. Estava sendo terrivelmente difícil. _

_A chuva finalmente começou a cair forte, molhando a todos. Hermione observou, ainda abraçada a Harry, Molly Weasley se ajoelhar na beira da cova do filho e sussurrar ao marido, em pânico: "- Não podemos deixá-lo aqui, Arthur. Nosso filhinho..." _

_Naquela mesma noite, ela voltou para a casa de seus pais. Sentia-se mortalmente abalada, precisando deles. Harry não queria falar com ninguém, e ela o entendia perfeitamente. Sabia que dentro da cabeça do amigo estaria prevalecendo pensamentos indesejáveis, repletos de culpa pela morte de Rony e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito. Sentia-se fraca quando aparatou a alguns metros de distância de sua casa e cruzou os portões. Agarrou o molho de chaves com as mãos trêmulas, e procurou pela chave que abria a porta da frente. Encontrando-a, abriu a porta, que rangeu. _

_Estava escuro em todos os cômodos da casa. Não havia luz alguma, som algum, e Hermione estranhou por um momento. Deu um passo para dentro da casa e seus dedos procuraram o interruptor de luz, ligando as lâmpadas da sala. _

_- Pai? - ela chamou, olhando ao redor. Tudo parecia estar na mais perfeita ordem, a não o ser o silêncio. Aquele silêncio pesado estava começando a aterrorizá-la. - Mãe? _

_Não houve resposta e Hermione alarmou-se. Retirou a varinha do bolso traseiro da calça e a empunhou, e, com forças que ela não saberia dizer de onde vinham, correu para a cozinha, chamando por seus pais. _

_Não os encontrou. Correu pela sala, banheiro, escritório e lavanderia. Não havia nada. Nenhum sinal. _

_Subiu a escada que a levaria para o segundo andar da casa, com a mão que empunhava a varinha mais trêmula do que antes. Seu coração palpitava forte e quase saltava de seu peito quando ela terminou de subir o último degrau. _

_- Pai? Mãe? - chamou mais uma vez, e não obtendo resposta, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Correu até o quarto deles e abriu a porta de uma vez só. E lá estavam eles. Como previra que estivessem. _

_Eles estavam mortos. _

_Enforcados lado a lado, os pés balançando, sem chão. Como se fossem um pedaço de carne qualquer, como se não tivessem importância alguma. Os corpos repletos de arranhões e cortes, os rostos azulados e os olhos esbugalhados em horror. Uma poça de sangue abaixo deles, e eles já não existiam mais. Ela os havia perdido. _

_Caiu de joelhos, a mente rodando, o coração doendo tanto que ela não poderia suportar. Um grito de horror escapou de seus lábios antes de ela perder a consciência e cair desmaiada, ao lado dos corpos pendurados de seus pais. _

**Fim do Flash Back **

Uma lágrima escorreu ao lembrar-se de seus pais. Torturados e enforcados. Ela acordara na manhã seguinte, nos braços de Harry. No primeiro momento, não derramara uma lágrima sequer. Estava em estado de choque, não processava o que havia ocorrido e negava-se a aceitar, contudo, quando olhou para os olhos de Harry e percebeu toda a tristeza e o pesar dentro deles, ela realizou que tudo aquilo não fora somente um pesadelo. Chorara por muito tempo em seu colo, sentindo-se subitamente desamparada. Havia perdido Rony e seus pais em dois dias, e ela não saberia explicar o tamanho da dor que invadia seu peito.

E a dor que a consumia, aos poucos, foi substituída pelo ódio. Ódio por tudo aquilo, ódio pelo o que fez seus pais morreram, ódio por toda aquela destruição ao seu redor, ódio pelo cheiro da morte impregnado em todo o canto, ódio pelo causador do sofrimento de tantos, ódio pela magia.

Se ela não tivesse ingressado nesse mundo, aos onze anos, teria poupado seus pais. Eles foram mortos por causa dela, foram mortos devido a natureza de sua filha. Se não houvesse magia dentro de si, ela poderia ter poupado até a si mesma de tanto sofrimento e de tanta dor. Mas havia, e Deus sabia o quanto Hermione estava sofrendo pela escolha de não renegá-la.

A batalha final ocorreu alguns dias depois, e ela manteve-se firme na decisão de que lutaria no campo de batalha, e assim o fez. Lutou ao lado de todos até o final, no momento em que Harry vencera Voldemort e fora aclamado por todos. Um peso enorme fora tirado das costas dele, e Hermione sentia-se aliviada por isso. Harry ficaria bem.

E foi pensando assim que ela resolveu abandonar o mundo mágico.

Esquecer que algum dia a magia já fizera parte dela, renegando-a e expulsando-a de si para sempre e então, durante a festa de comemoração pela morte de Voldemort, Hermione arrumou suas coisas e escreveu um breve bilhete destinado a Harry. Ela estava deixando aquilo tudo. Abandonando o que matara seus pais, o que matara Rony e dezenas de outros amigos, abandonando o que fazia parte dela desde sempre. Abandonando o mundo mágico.

Ela havia depositado o bilhete para Harry em cima do balcão de seu quarto na Ordem da Fênix, e junto dele, sua varinha. Ela não precisaria mais dela, de toda a forma. Com lágrimas nos olhos e com o coração apertado, ela deixou tudo para trás.

Sentia falta de Harry como de nenhum outro, e fora mais difícil do que ela previra permanecer afastada por longos quatro anos.

Mas ela não poderia voltar.

Forçava-se a esquecer de que um dia fizera parte daquilo tudo, da magia e toda a destruição que ela havia causado em sua vida, mas deixá-la não significava deixar Harry, e ela esperava que ele tivesse entendido ao ler o bilhete que ela deixara no dia em que partira.

Acreditava que se algum dia tivesse a coragem de retornar a Londres e encarar frente a frente tudo o que a fez ir embora, estaria completamente louca. Havia sofrido demais, e não estava disposta a relembrar os tempos de lágrimas nunca mais em sua vida. Mas ela queria Harry, queria o amigo desesperadamente, e tentou, Deus, como tentou durante todos aqueles anos e continuaria tentando.

Talvez ele não a quisesse mais em sua vida. Talvez ele tivesse mudado depois que a guerra acabou. Talvez tivesse se magoado por sua partida. Talvez... talvez a tivesse substituído ou talvez não se importasse mais.

Ela não sabia ao certo, e aquilo a consumia por dentro. Queria notícias, queria que ele viesse visitá-la, saber se estava tudo bem, e a falta disso tudo a fazia sentir como se tivesse uma bola de boliche no estômago e um deserto em sua boca.

Harry não a procurou, tampouco respondeu as cartas que mandava, uma vez diariamente e agora semanalmente, durante quatro anos. No começo pensara que mandara o endereço errado a ele, e que as cartas não estavam chegando. Depois, inventara uma desculpa para si mesma, alegando que ele deveria estar muito ocupado no trabalho e finalmente, chegou a conclusão de que não sabia. Não entendia o silêncio de Harry, por quatro anos que para ela pareciam mais uma ou duas eternidades.

Outra lágrima escorreu pela face de Hermione, mas não por Rony e seus pais, mas sim por Harry, seu fracasso com ele, a saudades que sentia de seus ombros grandes e largos, seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhantes, o cabelo azeviche apontando para leste, oeste, norte e sul, os traços fortes e bonitos, e o sorriso torto e zombeteiro que a perseguia em todos os seus sonhos.

Em todos por quem ela passava, o via, o lembrava, o sentia incrivelmente perto. Ela sentia a fragrância de sua pele, muitas vezes, no café que coava para manter-se acordada no trabalho, em uma tentativa insana e ilusória de tê-lo novamente. O aroma se espalhava por todos os cômodos, o cheiro forte se espalhando por todos os lugares lhe dava uma sensação de preenchimento que não costumava sentir.

Sua voz forte ecoava em seus ouvidos algumas vezes, seu olhar penetrante em sua mente quando ela fechava os dela.

E como ela sentia saudades!

Suspirando pesadamente, ela caminhou lentamente até o quarto, o barulho do salto alto batendo contra o assoalho e ecoando pelo corredor não a incomodou.

Sentou-se na cama vagarosamente e retirou as sandálias com cuidado, apoiando o corpo com os braços e inclinando a cabeça para trás, exausta. Grace, sua colega de trabalho, havia lhe pedido para que a acompanhasse até um café distante depois do horário em que permaneciam no hospital.

Eram médicas, possuíam uma rotina de trabalho exaustiva e Grace decidiu que precisariam se divertir por meia hora.

Ela tomou um banho e enrolou-se em seu robe de seda azul claro para observar o movimento do trecho da Queen Street entre a Yonge Street abaixo de sua janela. Morava em um apartamento de terceiro andar, do tamanho que precisava, decorado em um estilo vitoriano por seus antigos moradores e Hermione não tinha do que se queixar. Fitou com desinteresse o tráfego de carros, enquanto apoiava os braços no parapeito da janela.

O vento estava perdendo a força, mas as cortinas do quarto ainda oscilavam, bem como os cabelos de Hermione ao colocar a cabeça para fora e observar o céu crepuscular que se estendia por cima de sua cabeça. Ela permaneceu algum tempo observando a vista, depois comeu alguns bolinhos que Grace havia lhe presenteado e fez café, como de costume. Dali a algumas horas teria que voltar para o hospital, e aquele idéia não lhe chateava nem um pouco.

Gostava de manter sua mente longe, concentrada no trabalho e somente no trabalho. Era uma médica relativamente iniciante e inegavelmente fabulosa, ainda que não possuísse muita experiência na medicina. Os colegas de trabalho a achavam brilhante, e embora lhe dissessem que o St. Audrey's não seria tão bom sem ela, Hermione ainda tinha muito que aprender e esforçava-se terrivelmente para isso.

Depois de terminar a refeição e folhear o jornal, Hermione realizou que era hora de ir. Aprontou-se e chegou ao St. Audrey's em pouco mais de meia hora, onde Grace a esperava alegre com seu jaleco branco.

Ela era uma mulher bonita de sua maneira. Era ágil e prática, com a pele negra e os cabelos encaracolados, curtos e armados. E Hermione a adorava.

Conhecera Grace logo depois que se mudou para Toronto, ela sempre fora uma boa companheira e, morando a dois quarteirões de seu apartamento e trabalhando com ela, Grace se fazia bastante presente na vida de Hermione. Possuía um ou dois anos a mais que ela e parecia a entender muito bem, embora Hermione jamais tivesse lhe contado sobre seu passado e sua vida mágica detalhadamente.

Elas seguiram para a ala do hospital onde pertenciam, e tudo parecia correr bem durante as próximas horas em que trabalharam. A noite já havia chegado, e com ela um céu escuro e uma chuva torrencial quando Grace chamou Hermione para lancharem, ao fim da quarta hora de expediente.

- Então ele disse, _"O problema é comigo, não com você, gata. É isso aí" _e eu respondi _"Bill, você é um grande filha da mãe idiota! E se você quer saber, seu..." _

_- _Grace!

Ela sorriu deliberadamente para Hermione - Mas é verdade.

Hermione já estava na segunda xícara de café, e Grace tomava uma garrafa de refrigerante em um gole só.

- Tudo bem, mas você não precisa falar assim. - censurou-a Hermione, em um tom irritantemente agradável. Mas ela estava rindo por dentro, e Grace sabia.

- Ele tem uma bunda muito branca... -

- Pelo amor de Deus! - Hermione olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém mais havia ouvido.

- ... e uma pegada tão... - provocou-a novamente.

- Grace, cale-se!

- ... sem graça...

- Srta. Granger, compareça ao quarto 2b com urgência. - a voz proveniente da caixa de som fora ouvida por ambas, e Hermione suspirou aliviada por poder parar de corar por um momento com as colocações de Grace. A voz repetiu a mesma frase, e Hermione se levantou rapidamente.

- Mas faltam ainda... - Grace olhou em seu relógio de pulso - Dois preciosos minutos para acabar nosso descanso. Não vá, Hermione.

- Eu vou. - disse Hermione, convictamente. - Vou para qualquer lugar longe de você e desses comentários embaraçosos, Grace Bradford.

Ela gargalhou sonoramente, e Hermione a repreendeu com o olhar.

Grace sempre achara em Hermione um ar tão certo, tão leviano e quase inocente. De certo modo, sempre achara a amiga tão perfeita para ser tocada, preciosamente delicada e singular, como uma pedra rara. Quem sabe fosse pela luz brilhante em seus ricos olhos cor de mel. Aqueles olhos não atingiam a pessoa e a agarravam, era a pessoa que ia alegremente ao encontro deles, e Grace sempre achara que havia qualquer coisa terna e cordial neles que encantavam a todos. Ou talvez fosse pelo modo gentil que sorria que a faziam acreditar que Hermione Granger era tão espetacularmente suave.

Mas eram poucos os que realmente tinham conhecimento do quão ela poderia ser impressionantemente diferente, e Grace era uma delas. Ela possuía uma delicadeza preciosa combinada com a pura força e a brilhante inteligência, e não era surpresa o quanto ela poderia ser potencialmente perigosa se a ocasião assim pedisse. Possuía firmeza, os raios quentes que lançava com os olhares em forma de adagas em algumas situações, suas atitudes ligeiramente impulsivas e cínicas, e algo misteriosamente mágico dançando ao redor dela na velocidade do raio.

Grace sorriu amigavelmente para ela e despediu-se da amiga, observando-a se afastar e andar pelo longo corredor do terceiro andar do St. Audrey's, até dobrar a direita e entrar em uma ampla sala.

Já passava das cinco e meia da manhã quando Hermione finalmente colocara os pés em seu apartamento novamente. Tomou um rápido banho e não demorou a se envolver nos lençóis de seda e descansar a cabeça no travesseiro macio.

* * *

**N/A)** Fic nova no pedaço! xD

Ambivalência foi vencedora do challenge H² do fórum 3V, tem 15 capítulos fora o epilogo e 75 páginas. A Lu me ajudou umonte nesse projeto e me incentivou horrores, como sempre. É uma fic grande, e eu demorei eras pra conseguir terminá-la, portanto, se vocês não gostarem, eu seqüestrarei suas mães.

O próximo capítulo depende dos comentários, oh, como eu sou bad.

Espero, sinceramente, que vocês curtam! E que tenham paciência para acompanhar a fic :D

Beeeeijos beijos beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Ambivalência**

_Por Mai Pille_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dois **

* * *

_Harry, _

_Odeio-me por perder estar perdendo você a cada dia que passa. _

_Mas eu ando nessa escuridão sem nenhum arrependimento,_

_e estou indo com a consciência limpa, ainda que meu coração esteja cheio de saudades suas._

_Não posso voltar, é mais do que eu posso suportar. _

_Espero que você esteja bem e que, ao menos, responda uma carta. Sinto sua falta. _

_Com todo o carinho, _

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything_

As folhas secas despencavam lentamente dos galhos das árvores, dançando no ar de encontro ao chão das calçadas canadenses com agonizante leveza.

Presa a janela a mais tempo do que seu espírito inquieto dos últimos dois dias gostaria, ela sentiu seus cotovelos, apoiados no parapeito, começarem a incomodar-lhe dolorosamente.

As folhas, caídas aos montes na calçada a frente, eram quase como um convite para que ela saísse de seu apartamento, andasse sobre elas e parasse de observá-las cair de uma perspectiva longínqua.

Agarrou o casaco preto de Saint Laurent que descansava no encosto de seu sofá desde sexta feira e o vestiu, descendo as escadas do edifício quase correndo, como se estivesse esperado demais para sair e agora um tempo precioso era desperdiçado. Não era como se ela estivesse presa no apartamento, trancafiada ou enfurnada por muito tempo, a final. Honestamente, havia menos de dois dias, e ela não havia sentido necessidade alguma de sair até então.

Estava dispensada do hospital. Obrigada a permanecer afastada durante dois maçantes, longos e terríveis dias, os quais as pessoas insistiam em chamar de fim de semanas, onde sua mente quase não a deixava em paz.

Ela sentiu um vento frio e suave acariciar-lhe o rosto e ouviu o barulho singelo e quase imperceptível das folhas secas sendo pisoteadas, embora com cuidado, por suas botas de salto alto.

Andava pela calçada calmamente, as mãos enfiadas nos bolos numa tentativa de mantê-las aquecidas e os cabelos esvoaçados pelo vento fraco, quando percebeu, quase tão longe quanto seus olhos poderiam enxergar, uma senhora caminhando atrapalhadamente, dona de um guarda-chuvas azul anil com listras marrons.

Hermione sorriu ao vê-la, ao longe, atrapalhar-se com um amontoado de papéis que carregava desordenadamente nos braços. Possuía um ar tão leviano para uma senhora, e trajava um casaco de cashmere vermelho flamejante com botões pequenos demais e um broche com uma grande esmeralda em forma de pêra, flanqueada por baguetes de diamantes, que trouxe a mente de Hermione a lembrança dos olhos de Harry.

A velha passou rapidamente por Hermione, lançando-lhe um olhar furtivo e deixando escapar, quase sem perceber, um de seus papéis. Ele foi caindo até o chão, com quase a mesma leveza das folhas das árvores, balançando no ritmo do vento até encontrar a calçada de concreto. Hermione apressou-se em abaixar-se diante ao papel e chamar pela senhora, mas esta já havia sumido rápido demais.

O papel não era de ofício, não era leve e fino e branco como ela esperava que fosse. E assim que o teve em mãos, ela constatou que era diferente. Parecia... lembrava-lhe... pergaminho.

Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o cheiro inconfundível que já lhe agradara tanto. O cheiro presente em todas suas noites de estudo por setes anos, o cheiro das páginas dos livros que devorara tão febrilmente, o cheiro que costumava lhe lembrar as cartas de Harry e o cheiro que lhe lembrava o que se forçava a esquecer. A magia.

Ele estava em suas mãos agora, e ela o segurava como se pesasse algumas toneladas e estivesse lhe queimando os dedos.

Poderia ver-se livre daquele pedaço de pergaminho que caíra acidentalmente em suas mãos, sair correndo e esconder-se de seus fantasmas embaixo dos lençóis.

Mas ela não faria isso.

Ainda abaixada na calçada, com os pés sobre as folhas secas, ela abriu os olhos e fitou, com absoluto temor, a primeira página de um jornal bruxo canadense. - _A Magia Da Informação - sua fonte número um de notícias! - _As palavras saltaram do papel e pararam diante seus olhos e pareciam dançar em sua frente. Ela sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e sentou-se na calçada vazia, segurando a página de jornal frouxamente.

Ela não pode deixar de pensar se aquele jornal seria tão popularmente miserável quando o Profeta Diário. Seus olhos abandonaram o titulo e correram, lenta e medrosamente, pela manchete principal. Hermione não queria ponderar sobre as implicações que aquele primeiro contato com a magia causaria em sua vida, o estrago que faria em sua mente e o rombo em seu coração que abriria novamente. Não agora. Havia qualquer coisa forte e assustadora que estava explodindo em seu peito desde o momento em que seus dedos roçaram a textura mágica daquilo que poderia voltar a lhe assombrar com uma força arrebatadoramente dolorosa.

Uma mistura de curiosidade e excitação, medo e assombro, surpresa e... saudade.

E foi com absoluta e inegável saudade que seus olhos fixaram-se verdadeiramente na manchete principal e foi com suprema rapidez que eles a deixaram, dando lugar para o mais profundo terror assim que seu cérebro fora capaz de lê-la.

E nunca meia dúzias de palavras a assombraram tanto, e nunca o ar lhe pareceu tão impossível de ser respirado e ela nunca havia sentido tanta aflição e desespero durante aqueles quatro anos. E, impresso no pedaço de pergaminho, em letras ainda garrafais, o que a atormentava desde os onzes anos estava escrito.

Ali, diante de seus olhos, o que ela mais temia neste mundo inteiro.

- Harry... - o nome escapou-lhe dos lábios, num sussurro assustado.

_Enfurnou-se no beco escuro e vazio tão rápido quanto poderia dentro daquelas roupas. Observava-a de soslaio por trás da parede de tijolos, e podia vê-la ajoelhar-se na calçada, em choque. A cabeça baixa e as mãos indo de encontro aos cabelos enquanto começava a soluçar. Sentiu uma pontada de remorso invadir-lhe o ser ao assisti-la, chorando sozinha ajoelhada nas folhas secas, mas sabia que era preciso. Talvez tudo se ajeitasse novamente. _

_Passou as mãos pela roupa e suspirou, concentrando-se. Tinha uma longa viagem pela frente e, com um fraco estalido, desapareceu. _

Hermione tremia febrilmente. Seu corpo chacoalhava-se por inteiro em um choro descontrolado, as mãos escondendo o rosto lavado por lágrimas. Ela pensou que poderia gritar a qualquer momento, aquilo a estava machucando tanto.

Caminhou precariamente até seu edifício e Deus sabe como foi capaz de subir aquelas escadas, e seu corpo desabou no sofá mais próximo.

Ela encolheu os joelhos e os apertou contra si, os olhos ardendo dolorosamente e a respiração descompassada.

Ela esperara tanto tempo para vê-lo novamente.

Sonhava com seu rosto todas as noites. Com seus olhos verdes, abertos e brilhantes, seu sorriso contagiante e sua face morena e corada.

E agora ela o vira. Seu rosto, diante seus olhos naquela página de jornal perdida. Lera seu nome e vira sua face. E aquilo a atingiu como um soco na boca do estômago.

Não esperava... jamais esperou vê-lo daquele jeito. Seu rosto, antes moreno e levemente corado, adquirira um tom extremamente pálido. Sua boca ressecada, e seus olhos... Ah! Seus olhos, tão verdes e tão profundos estavam cerrados.

_Meu Deus _- outro soluço subiu-lhe pela garganta ao lembrar-se da manchete do jornal. _Agrava-se o estado de Harry Potter, que completa hoje, dois meses em coma após recente ataque. _

_Agrava-se o estado... Harry Potter... dois meses em coma. _

Sua mente rodava e seus olhos se fecharam na esperança de que, quando ela os abrisse, tudo não passaria de um terrível pesadelo. Mais um deles.

As palavras vagavam diante seus olhos embaçados sem que ela pudesse entendê-las realmente. Parecia cruel demais, e tudo o que sentia era uma dor terrível que apertava seu coração. Ela tinha planejado não senti-la nunca mais. Havia descartado esse sentimento, tentara esquecê-lo durante aqueles quatro anos e agora ele voltava a dilacerar seu coração remendado com uma força arrebatadora.

Ela abriu os olhos e constatou que a página de jornal estava caída no chão da sala, e ela esticou seu braço trêmulo até alcançá-la. Segurando-a como se estivesse diante de seu pior pesadelo - e estava - ela fitou, novamente, o rosto de um enfermo Harry Potter.

Fechou os olhos com força, sabendo que aquela imagem a assombraria por muito tempo. Sua cabeça latejava, rodava e rodava sem parar e doía e então, de repente, sentiu sua mente se desligar e seu corpo cair, inconsciente.

- Hermione...

Ela sentiu leves batidas no rosto, mas seus olhos não se abriraram de imediato.

- Hermione, por favor, Hermione...

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a luz os machucarem e elevou uma mão a cabeça, que latejava insuportavelmente.

- Santo Martin Luther King! Você acordou!

- Grace... - ela murmurou, sentando-se confusa. Grace estava aos pés de sua cama, com os olhos grandes a observando penosamente. - Mas o que diabos...

E então ela se lembrou. Nas mãos de Grace estava a página do jornal. A foto de Harry em coma.

Desesperou-se novamente, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas e sentindo-se incrivelmente miserável.

- Eu sinto tanto... - murmurou Grace. - Tanto...

- T-tudo o que eu sempre quis foi que ele ficasse bem. - soluçou Hermione, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. - Tudo...

Grace aproximou-se, passou um braço pelas costas de Hermione e a abraçou, enquanto ela começava a chorar alto. Um choro que quase a fez chorar também. Hermione estava desesperada.

- Oh pelo amor de Deus, Grace, ajude-me. - ela enterrou o rosto no ombro da amiga - Está doendo tanto...

- Eu sei querida, eu sei... - Grace murmurava, penalizada. Nunca vira Hermione derramar uma única lágrima em sua frente durante os quatro anos de convívio. - Procure se acalmar, tudo ficará bem.

- E se não ficar? Por Deus, Harry... - murmurou Hermione, perdida em lamúrias. Grace levantou-se e dirigiu-se a cozinha, a fim de preparar um chá para acalmar a amiga. Não que ela gostasse de chá, possuía um gosto tão absolutamente horrível, mas Grace não se atreveu a servir-lhe café. Ela sabia o que o cheiro forte do café despertava em Hermione, e tudo o que ela menos precisava naquele momento era de lembranças.

Nunca vira a face do tal Harry Potter antes, não tinha conhecimento sobre praticamente nada da vida antiga de Hermione. A amiga apenas lhe contara o básico, e o básico já era algo potencialmente surpreendente.

Hermione sempre fora tão quieta e reservada quanto a seu passado, e Grace seria capaz de jurar que poderia ver uma luz se apagar em seus olhos cor de mel toda a vez que se lembrava dele.

Mas de Harry Potter ela nunca esquecia. Grace admirava intensamente o que Hermione tinha por ele, tanta consideração, respeito, afeto, devoção e saudades, e ela sabia que, certamente, Harry Potter era merecedor de tudo isso. Era merecedor da melhor parte de Hermione, a qual ela continuava a oferecer-lhe de bom grado, mesmo depois de longos quatro anos. Perguntava-se se havia qualquer coisa por trás de tanta devoção pela parte de Hermione. Grace conhecera vários casais de melhores amigos dedicados, mas simplesmente nunca vira algo parecido com o que ela detinha por Harry.

Certo dia, Grace perguntou se Hermione o amava. E a resposta foi apenas um desvio de olhar e um: - Não fale besteiras.

E agora ele estava em coma, e ela estava desesperada.

Grace suspirou, terminando de ferver o chá e o levando até o quarto. Ela não estava mais ouvindo o choro de Hermione e estranhou.

Abriu a porta e chocou-se com o que viu.

- Hermione!

Ela estava decidida. De pé, na frente do armário, tirava todas as roupas do cabide e as jogava em uma mala, as lágrimas correndo livremente por seu rosto. Suas mãos tremiam.

- O-O que você está fazendo? - indagou Grace, temerosa por ouvir a resposta da amiga. Ela não poderia deixar Hermione cometer qualquer loucura ou algum ato irracional naquele estado, por mais interessante que fosse.

- Estou indo.

- Para onde?

- Para casa.

* * *

**N/A)** Ê! Obrigada por todos os comentários, gente. Eles são super importantes, acreditem xD

Espero que gostem, e continuem acompanhando isso aqui. Beijooooos:D


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Ambivalência**

Por Mai Pille

* * *

**Capítulo três **

* * *

_Harry, _

_Quatro anos já se passaram e eu continuo a respirar. Foi uma longa jornada até chegar aqui. Isso poderia ter partido meu coração ou me salvado, e eu ainda não tenho certeza do que aconteceu. _

_Quatro anos e eu estou vivendo aqui sem você agora, e eu ainda me lembro e continuo sóbria. _

_Amor, _

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Back to you  
it always comes around  
back to you  
I tried to forget you  
I tried to stay away  
But it's too late_

Por mais certa que estivesse sobre sua decisão, Hermione sabia que deveria ter ponderado mais sobre ela assim que pos os pés no avião. No avião para Londres.

Era tempo de voltar para casa.

Ela não tinha dúvidas sobre o que estava fazendo, mas encontrava-se em um inegável estado de desespero. A perspectiva de voltar para Londres era quase tão assustadora quanto a notícia sobre o estado de seu melhor amigo em todo o mundo.

Há quatro anos havia fugido e jurado nunca mais voltar, mas ela estava quebrando o juramento com um medo assombroso e crescente em seu peito.

Não estava preparada para rever aquele lugar e relembrar de tudo o que passara lá, mas por Harry ela faria tudo sem pensar duas vezes. E fora exatamente isso que ela fez.

Arrumou suas coisas e pegou o avião para Londres com a decolagem mais próxima. Não poderia dar-se ao luxo de perder tempo, o estado de Harry estava agravando-se, segundo jornal.

Ela nem ao menos questionou sobre a veracidade das afirmações impressas lá, a imagem de Harry enfermo já tivera um impacto forte o suficiente para fazê-la entrar em pânico.

Hermione estava em silêncio no banco do avião, olhando as nuvens passarem pela pequena janelinha. Ela poderia perder-se as analisando, imaginando formas, criando significados. Contudo, sua cabeça estava longe e estava tão cheia que ela nem sequer reparara no vapor condensado.

Onze horas da noite, o avião pousava com um barulho agonizante na pista do aeroporto internacional de Londres.

As estrelas brilhavam, o céu de Londres estava escuro e parecia lhe sorrir. Ela estava em casa novamente, e quando finalmente pos os pés no chão, Hermione realizou o quanto fora imprudente.

Consciente de que estava jogando árduos quatro anos de tentativas de esquecimento, um novo recomeço e uma nova vida no lixo, ela realizou que não estava preparada, definitivamente. Pensou em dar meia volta e correr dali, voltar para o Canadá e sua vidinha sem dores, mas esse pensamento foi tão rápido quanto veio quando a imagem de Harry veio-lhe a mente.

Sem ponderar sobre nada novamente, Hermione pegou um táxi até a loja de departamentos grande e antiquada onde se encontrava a passagem para o hospital Saint. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos.

Quando chegou até lá, pode ver as vitrines quebradas, o edifício com tijolos expostos, os manequins lascados com as perucas tortas e a placa "Fechado para Reforma" em uma porta.

Ela caminhou pelo lado de fora da Punga & Sonda Ltda., silenciosamente, com um nervosismo crescente ao parar diante a uma vitrine vazia e observar um manequim vestido com uma bata de náilon verde, particularmente horrorosa.

Hermione suspirou sonorosamente, suas mãos tremendo levemente e encostou-se no vidro: - Estou aqui para visitar Harry Potter.

O manequim assentiu com a cabeça, e Hermione preparou-se para atravessar o vidro, sem deixar de verificar se não haveria ninguém mais na rua empoeirada a observando.

Ela atravessou a vitrine, sentindo algo que se assemelhava a atravessar uma cortina de água fria e um segundo depois se encontrava na recepção do hospital.

Uma fila enorme de cadeiras instáveis eram ocupadas por bruxos com os mais variados tipos de doenças e Hermione decidiu por não prestar muita atenção nelas.

Ela caminhou até um balcão onde estava marcado _Informações _e aproximou-se de uma mulher roliça e baixinha de cabelos grisalhos. - Olá, eu estou aqui para ver Harry Potter. - disse Hermione, ainda com a voz embargada. Ela sabia que não deveria estar melhor do que um verdadeiro trapo. Seu rosto estava amassado, seus olhos inchados, seu nariz vermelho e a casaco abarrotado. Ela ainda segurava a mala na mão, nem ao menos pensara em onde iria se instalar. A verdade é que não pensara sobre nada, a preocupação e a ansiedade e o turbilhão de sentimentos e emoções que a rodeavam estavam a impedindo de agir normalmente, e ela seria capaz de entender a si mesma.

- Harry Potter? - indagou novamente a pequena bruxa, com a voz rouca. Hermione assentiu, enquanto aguardava. - Ele está em coma e encontra-se em um quarto especial... - informou a bruxa, analisando Hermione detalhadamente. - Receio que a senhorita não possa entrar sem identificação.

Hermione bufou. Tudo o que menos precisava era complicações naquele momento, ela precisava vê-lo. - Sou Hermione Jane Granger.

- Posso ver sua varinha, Srta. Granger?

Hermione sentiu seu estomago afundar ao lembrar-se de sua varinha e da última vez que ela a vira. Havia a abandonado em cima do balcão junto com o bilhete que deixara a Harry. - E-Eu... minha varinha não está em minha posse no momento, senhora.

- Eu lamento, mas eu...

- Eu acabei de chegar do Canadá - disse Hermione, pronta para recomeçar a chorar - Estou particularmente terrível e meu melhor amigo está em coma, a senhora poderia, pelo amor de Deus, deixar-me vê-lo?

Hermione estava preparada para uma sessão de explicações e argumentos para com a informante, quando ela lhe lançou um olhar detalhado, sussurrando: - Você é mesmo Hermione Granger?

Ela engoliu um soluço e secou uma lágrima que rolava por sua bochecha com a palma da mão, imaginando o quanto deveria parecer patética aos olhos da mulher. Se fosse em seu hospital, embora sendo trouxa, jamais permitiram a entrada de estranhos em um quarto reservado, mas Hermione esperava que as coisas no Saint. Mungus fossem diferentes. Precisava ver Harry, e tinha que ser logo.

- Sou.

A mulher lhe sorriu inesperadamente e curvou-se por cima do balcão, fazendo um gesto para Hermione aproximar-se. Ela o fez, esperançosamente. - Conheço você. Você batalhou na guerra, é realmente a melhor amiga do Sr. Potter, não é?

Hermione sorriu forçadamente - Espero que sim. Posso vê-lo?

A informante pareceu ponderar por um momento e por fim, sorriu-lhe bondosamente e indicou-lhe uma placa com a localização dos quartos especiais da ala em que Harry estava. Hermione poderia abraçá-la de tanto alivio.

Agradeceu-a e saiu em desabalada carreira pelos corredores. Como um furacão, precisamente igual àqueles que assolam a costa americana e recebem nomes de pessoas. A perspectiva de vê-lo era quase tão boa que a fez esquecer por uma fração de segundo todo o resto.

Ela suspirou, seguindo pelos corredores. Seu coração palpitava forte e seu estômago parecia estar completamente fora de lugar tamanha ansiedade. Não era como estivesse aguardando por aquele momento ansiosamente, mas estava lhe causando um forte impacto, de todo o modo.

Harry... iria vê-lo, depois de quatro anos. Mesmo que não fosse nas condições mais propicias para um perfeito reencontro entre grandes amigos e embora ela tivesse certeza de que iria encontrá-lo em um estado potencialmente alarmante, não negava que vê-lo novamente deixava-a mais alegre do que gostaria. Precisava estar do lado dele naquele momento, como esteve em tantos outros. Precisava recuperá-lo, segurar sua mão, acalmar a seus próprios nervos e preocupações, suas saudades e seus... temores.

Ela estancou na porta do quarto 13, ciente de que não haveria mais tempo para ponderações. Puxou uma grande golfada de ar e expirou, os olhos fechando-se em um momento apenas para segundo depois serem abertos novamente. Já era chegada a hora.

Hermione precipitou-se para a entrada do quarto e sua mão buscou a maçaneta, girando-a lentamente. Seu coração palpitava furiosamente agora e seus músculos enrijeceram-se.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando, num movimento rápido e definitivo, escancarou a porta.

Hermione não estava preparada para o que viria a seguir.

Um estrondo fez todos os presentes na pequena sala olharem para a figura que acabara de se projetar em frente a porta, e eles perderam o fôlego ao constatar de quem se tratava.

Antes que alguém pudesse manifestar-se ou soltar qualquer murmúrio de surpresa, Gina adiantou-se, sorrindo quase que vitoriosamente. - Eu sabia que você viria.

Ela prendeu a respiração ao observar pessoas tão queridas a ela ali, presentes, sentados na pequena sala que antecedia o quarto de Harry.

Eles a olhavam com absoluta surpresa e espanto, e Hermione soube que seu estado deveria estar suficientemente ruim para que o espanto fosse ainda maior.

Depois de quatro anos, lá estavam eles.

Alguns Weasley estavam presentes, exceto Carlinhos, Percy e... Rony. Pareciam tão iguais desde a última vez que Hermione os vira, mas ela sabia que estava enganada. Quatro anos é tempo suficiente para mudar as pessoas de várias maneiras, não só fisicamente, e ela era a prova viva disso. Neville e Luna também estavam lá, e Hermione lembrava-se claramente de que a loira costumava possuir um ar tão sonhador e disperso, mas agora mantinha o olhar firme posto em cima dela, como se estivesse observando diante a si algo extraordinário.

E poderia, de fato, ser considerado como tal. A volta de Hermione Granger, depois de longos anos, parecia algo próximo ao impossível. Embora que, se eles se dispusessem a ponderar melhor sobre o assunto, compreenderiam que o responsável por esse fato quase que inacreditável encontrava-se desacordado no quarto ao lado.

Hermione estava parada, com o coração querendo pular de seu peito. Gui Weasley possuía uma barriga saliente e escassos fios brancos nas têmporas, Fred e Jorge usavam óculos e continuavam magros e muito ruivos, Molly possuía um semblante cansado e triste, e Hermione teve a impressão de que ela envelhecera algo próximo a dez anos desde a última fez que a vira, assim como Arthur, que estava impecavelmente vestido. Todos eles pareciam a beira de um repentino desmaio, os olhos abertos como pratos.

E Gina...

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos novamente ao vê-la, caminhando lentamente em sua direção enquanto sorria timidamente e repetia: - Eu sabia que você viria.

Oh, sentira tantas saudades de sua melhor amiga! E ela estava bonita, com os cabelos ruivos e compridos e calças jeans escuras. Suas feições demonstravam mais maturidade, mas seus olhos... eles ainda brilhavam e pareciam sorrir a Hermione.

E então, de repente, ela apenas sentiu dois braços a rodeando pelo pescoço e o soluço alto de Gina, a abraçando.

- E-Eu senti a sua falta... - confessou Hermione, com o rosto enterrado nos cabelos lisos de Gina, enquanto a amiga apertava seus ombros, como se para ter certeza de que ela não iria lhe escapar novamente.

- Eu também. Terrivelmente, Mione. - Gina a soltou, só para olhá-la brevemente e, segundos depois, abraçá-la de novo - Terrivelmente.

Hermione sorriu, passando a mão pelo rosto. Estava feliz por rever Gina e saber que, depois de tudo, ela continuaria sendo sua amiga. Seria horrível se amiga alimentasse algum tipo de ressentimento, e Hermione emocionou-se por tê-la ao seu lado.

O restante dos presentes se levantaram, prontos para começar uma rodada de abraços e infinitas perguntas. Mas Hermione não se importava, e responderia a cada uma delas mais tarde.

Porque ao rever e abraçar a todos, Hermione teve a impressão, por um momento, de que havia feito a coisa certa. E estava feliz por isso.

* * *

**N/A)** Gente, que sufoco. Tava tentando postar esse capítulo há dias mas sempre dava erro na hora de abrir o arquivo, cruzes. Desculpem pela demora, mas sabe como é xP haha

Espero que gostem deste aqui, e o próximo não vai demorar tanto quanto esse, eu garanto. Ahm, e quem quiser ver as capas da fic, é só apertar ali no meu lindo nome que o link delas está no meu perfil.

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Ambivalência**

Por Mai Pille

* * *

**Capítulo quatro**

* * *

_Harry, _

_Eu gostaria, realmente gostaria, que você fosse um estranho do qual eu pudesse me desligar. _

_Mas eu apenas não consigo. _

_Temo tornar-me uma parte do seu passado, uma parte que não dura. _

_Esquecida. Substituída. Apagada. _

_E no fundo, tenho consciência de que já me tornei._

_Carinho, _

_Hermione Jane Granger_

* * *

_I will  
leave the light on  
I'll never give up on you  
leave the light on  
for me too_

O corpo dele, imóvel e quase sem vida, repousando em cima de uma cama coberta de lençóis a fez engolir um soluço que lhe subia pela garganta. De imediato, perguntou amarguradamente a si mesma porque demônios ela o fez, se Harry não acordaria, de todo o modo.

Ela caminhou lentamente até ele, e por um momento não ousou tocá-lo.

Possuía o rosto tão pálido, quase de um branco fantasmagórico. Os traços dele eram fortes, ela poderia ver. Seus lábios estavam sem cor e pareciam muito secos, e a cicatriz em forma de raio quase resplandecia em sua testa em meio a cabelos pretos e revoltos.

Hermione estendeu a mão até ele, e, lentamente, a repousou sobre sua bochecha, fechando os olhos ao sentir a pele quente dele sob seus dedos. Outro soluço subiu-lhe pela garganta, mas ela não o conteve e o deixou vir. E as lágrimas começaram a surgir novamente, e seu coração pareceu apertar ao vê-lo daquele jeito. E então, Hermione Granger sentou-se ao lado de Harry Potter e começou a chorar.

- Eu não esperava por isso. - disse Neville, balançando a cabeça - Quero dizer, não esperava pela volta dela. Não mais...

- Creio que ninguém esperava, Neville. - disse Fred, levemente estarrecido.

Gina, que continuava com um sorriso bobo na face e os olhos vermelhos, anunciou: - Pois eu esperava.

- Ela veio pelo Harry... - Molly secou uma lágrima no canto do olho, enquanto voltava a se sentar. - Nós já deveríamos saber que ela viria, uma hora ou outra... ele era tudo para ela...

- Assim como o Rony. - disparou Luna, inocentemente. A sala calou-se de imediato, ao tempo que Molly desviava o olhar para o colo.

- É, assim como o Rony.

- Mas como diabos ela ficou sabendo? - indagou Arthur, sentando-se ao lado da mulher - Hermione não acabou de nos dizer que...

Ele não pode continuar, mas Luna o fez. - Que renegava a magia.

- E isso realmente importa? - indagou Gina, lançando os braços para cima. - Ela está de volta, por _Deus! _

- Não... - disse Neville. - Por _Harry. _

Gina sacudiu a cabeça veemente e fez um gesto vago com a mão - Que seja.

- Vai ser difícil para ela... - começou Gui, manifestando-se pela primeira vez - Antes do ataque... bem... vocês sabem... Harry não...

- Tem razão, nós sabemos, Gui. - cortou Molly, repentinamente. A velha senhora parecia lançar olhares preocupados para a porta do quarto esporadicamente. Havia quase uma hora que Hermione havia entrado.

- Querida, talvez nós devêssemos ir para casa agora. - Arthur recomendou, mas Molly o olhou como se ele houvesse falado algo horrível.

- O que está dizendo, Arthur? Não vamos deixar Harry, e agora a pobre Hermione aqui...

- Eu fico com eles, mamãe. É melhor a senhora ir para casa, hoje foi um dia longo. Para todos nós, na verdade. - disse Gina, suavemente. - Eu ficarei, vão.

Molly, depois de muito ponderar, decidiu por seguir o marido e todos se retiraram, exceto por Gina. A mulher abriu a porta do quarto de Harry, imaginando o porquê de tanta demora da amiga. Havia se oferecido para entrar juntamente com ela, mas esta negou. Teria de fazer aquilo sozinha. E queria fazer aquilo sozinha.

Era um momento dolorosamente único para ela, e Gina entendia perfeitamente bem.

Observou, ao entrar no quarto, Hermione curvada na beira da cama de Harry, com o rosto apoiado em cima dos braços. Profundamente adormecida.

Ela andou até Hermione, preocupada em não fazer barulho algum, até que pode chegar perto o suficiente e notar o rosto dela vermelho e manchado por lágrimas. Ela não teve dúvidas de que a amiga chorara até dormir.

Penalizou-se. Deus sabe o quanto o estado de Harry estava sendo difícil para todos, não só seus grandes amigos mas para todo o mundo bruxo, o qual acompanhava com apreensão e expectativa o estado do rapaz que derrotou você-sabe-quem. Fora Gina quem insistira para que a imprensa acompanhasse de perto o estado de Harry, e os outros acabaram, por fim, concordando. Não que possuíssem muitas escolhas, tratando-se de Gina Weasley, mas ela tinha um plano em mente. Não desejava que a mídia inteira caísse em cima de Harry por puro capricho, era muito mais do que isso.

Sorrindo, ela buscou dentro de sua bolsa o aparelho celular. Digitou alguns números e por fim, conseguiu contatá-la.

_- Conseguimos._ - anunciou, afastando-se um pouco de Hermione, contudo, sem deixar de olhá-la. - _Ela está aqui, Tonks! _

_- O quê?_ - a voz da mulher vibrou do outro lado da linha - _Eu não posso acreditar! _

_- Acredite se quiser, pois Hermione está aqui._ - sussurrou Gina, controlando-se para não pular de alegria.

- _Isso é maravilhoso! Uau, onde ela está? Quero vê-la! _

- _Ah, veja bem, está quase de madrugada... _- começou Gina, tapando a boca com a mão livre - E ela está aqui com Harry agora... no hospital.

Gina pôde ouvir Tonks suspirar do outro lado da linha - _Eu imaginei que ela fosse correndo até ele pela reação que teve ao ver a notícia no jornal. _

_- Conversaremos sobre isso depois, eu... escute, tenho que desligar. E mais uma vez, obrigada, Tonks, por ter me ajudado em... você sabe._

_- Bem, toda a vez que você precisar de alguém para dar uma passadinha no Canadá, é só chamar. _

Gina riu e desligou o celular. Hermione parecia dar indícios de que acordaria em breve, porque Gina conseguiria ver o esforço da amiga para abrir as pálpebras.

Provavelmente estaria terrivelmente cansada.

Gina se aproximou dela, sorrindo, e passou a mão por seus cabelos. Hermione virou o rosto para ela e suspirou, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

- Acredito... - ela bocejou - acredito que peguei no sono.

- Não se preocupe... - disse Gina, observando Hermione enxugar os olhos - Está na hora de ir, já passa das duas da madrugada.

- Não. - disse Hermione, em um tom típico seu, onde deixava claro que não era permitido objeções. Gina lembrava-se dele. - Eu não sairei daqui, Gina.

- Você precisa, Hermione! - redargüiu Gina, ignorando-a - Você fica no meu apartamento, e por favor, se você ousar dizer que não deseja causar-me trabalho, eu a levarei pelos cabelos. Espero ter sido clara.

- Gina, eu vou ficar. Agradeço por sua hospitalidade, mas eu não posso deixá-lo. - disse Hermione, voltando o olhar para Harry. Gina viu que seus olhos começavam a marejar novamente. - Não novamente.

- Nós voltamos amanhã, Hermione. Vamos, eu levarei a sua mala e nós desaparataremos daqui. - disse Gina, suavemente. Hermione parecia não ter mais forças para contestar, e apenas a seguiu.

De repente, Hermione encontrava-se deitada em uma confortável cama, posta no canto de um amplo quarto. Ela não saberia dizer como diabos havia parado ali, sentia-se tão incrivelmente exausta que duvidava conseguir lembrar seu próprio nome. Soube que era o apartamento de Gina, e soube também que ela estava ao seu lado quando fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

* * *

Entrando por uma brecha nas cortinas, uma fraca e suave luz iluminava o quarto. Era agradável, pensou Hermione, assim que despertou. Sentiu uma leve curiosidade por saber que horas deveriam ser. Tinha a íntima certeza de que havia dormido muito.

O quarto em que se encontrava era bonito. Possuía compridas porém leves cortinas, algumas flores postas em delicados jarros pelos cantos, um armário de madeira clara e um lustre definitivamente grande. E na cama havia várias almofadas de pena, as quais Hermione simplesmente abraçara durante toda a noite.

Sentia-se confortavelmente melhor depois de uma noite de sono, sendo que seus últimos dias haviam sido um verdadeiro pesadelo. Levantou-se assim que observou uma porta à direita do armário, deduzindo que era um banheiro. E a coisa que ela mais necessitava no momento era de um banho.

Correu até lá, e encontrou em cima da pia uma toalha de algodão caprichosamente dobrada. De imediato, criou uma nota mental: Agradecer a Gina.

Tomou um banho especialmente demorado. Hermione nunca sentira tanto prazer em sentir a água do chuveiro escorrer por seu corpo, pingando sobre sua cabeça e suas costas, e quando saiu, enrolada na toalha, pode perceber que suas roupas já estavam postas dentro do armário.

Ela não pretendia se instalar na casa de Gina, de nenhuma maneira. Apenas até o tempo de achar um bom hotel próximo ao hospital, e ela esperava que pudesse conseguir isto ainda naquele dia.

Vestiu-se e caminhou até a porta do quarto. Não tinha muita certeza de onde se situavam os cômodos na casa de Gina, e estava pronta para sair em busca da amiga quando esta apareceu, escancarando uma porta que dava acesso a um pequeno corredor, com um grande sorriso na cara.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que está aqui. - confessou, sorrindo. Hermione a olhou ternamente e caminhou até ela.

- Nem eu, acredite.

- Temos muito que conversar, Hermione... - disse Gina, mudando de expressão de repente. Hermione sabia que não teria jeito de evitar a grande conversa. Tinha certeza de que todos mereciam a devida explicação de seu sumiço, - e de sua fuga - embora tenha adiantado o básico para eles no hospital. Ela não evitaria lhes explicar seus motivos, mas tampouco negaria o quanto aquilo a perturbava.

- Sei disso, não se preocupe. - disse ela - Vocês saberão de tudo, eu lhes explicarei.

- Estou certa que sim, querida. - Gina lhe brindou com um meio sorriso, ao tempo que a guiava na direção da cozinha - E também estou certa de que você gostará de saber o que ocorre... o que ocorreu... com Harry.

A expressão de Hermione se transformou completamente, e Gina pode perceber. - Ele sofreu um ataque durante uma missão, não foi? Ao menos fora isso o que o jornal canadense informou.

Gina balançou a cabeça lentamente para ela, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. - Há mais do que isso, Hermione. Muito mais.

* * *

**NA)** Obrigada, muuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews :D Desculpem por algum erro e tudo o mais, beijão! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Ambivalência**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capítulo cinco **

* * *

_Harry,_

_Quando você está sonhando com o coração partido,  
Acordar é a parte mais difícil.  
Você rola pra fora da cama e cai sobre seus joelhos,  
e por um momento você mal pode respirar, por que você se pergunta: - Onde está ele? _

_Está parado no quarto? Está ao seu lado?_

_Não está não, porque você não mais o tem. _

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Oh, I'm wrong  
I'm wrong again  
But not because of where I stand but where I've been  
And it burns  
Oh, you know it burns like hell_

Hermione bebeu um pouco de seu chá, fitando Gina intensamente. - Conte-me o que aconteceu a Harry.

Gina, que se deliciava com alguns biscoitos postos na mesa, a olhou e assentiu logo em seguida. Hermione parecia, definitivamente, melhor do que na noite passada. Agora sim Gina conseguiria avaliá-la adequadamente.

Ela estava com os cabelos molhados, em forma de graciosos cachos que lhe caiam até os ombros. Gina pode perceber que eles estavam bem mais arrumados do que na adolescência, e infinitamente mais controlados. A pele dele continuava tão branca como sempre fora, os lábios rosados e os olhos brilhantes, repletos da uma sabedoria e doçura tão característica de Hermione Granger.

Mas o corpo dela havia mudado, Gina percebeu. Suas curvas estavam mais definidas e convidativas a qualquer homem que desejasse tocá-las. O andar dela tinha qualquer coisa de provocante e gentil, e Gina quase riu ao pensar na reação de Harry ao vê-la novamente. Na reação de Harry ao vê-la novamente _daquele_ jeito.

Hermione havia adquirido um ar de mulher independente e auto-suficiente, sem deixar de perder a graça e suavidade de quando era apenas uma adolescente.

Gina suspirou e largou o biscoito, pousando suas duas mãos em cima da mesa diplomaticamente. - O que você sabe sobre o ataque que Harry sofreu, Hermione?

- Especificamente, nada.

Gina puxou uma grande quantidade de ar em um gesto dramático. - A guerra teve fim há quatro anos atrás, mas isso não quer dizer que a paz reinou em absoluto por aqui. - disse Gina - Meu irmão e vários outros companheiros morreram, como você bem sabe. E você foi embora. Harry tornou-se auror. Um ótimo auror, diga-se de passagem, mas ele possuía um motivo em especial para se decidir por tal carreira.

Hermione se pôs ereta na cadeira, e Gina parou por um momento antes de continuar sua narração.

- Meu irmão foi assassinado por Dolohov assim como seus pais, Hermione. E Harry jurou não descansar até que não lhe desse o que merecia, contudo, esta vem sendo uma tarefa complicada. Nós ficamos sabendo da localização de Dolohov há exatos três meses. Como auror, Harry prontificou-se no ato para capturá-lo. Você o conhece, Harry possuí uma mania irritante e heróica de carregar o mundo nas costas e decidiu que poderia fazer aquilo sozinho, alegando que o assunto era pessoal. Bem, você bem viu o que aconteceu. O quartel apenas o achou desacordado em um galpão perto de Oxfordshire um dia depois, e desde então, ele está no St. Mungus. Isso já faz dois meses, se quer saber. Dolohov não resistiu ao duelo, empacotou tão logo o quartel o prendeu.

Hermione olhou desoladamente para Gina e, com a voz repentinamente rouca, disse: - Desde quando Harry se tornou uma pessoa vingativa, Gina?

- Desde que você partiu.

* * *

Ela havia levado flores para o quarto dele naquela manhã. Parecia apropriado, ainda que Molly mantivesse um vaso de orquídeas em cima da cabeceira da cama. Mas Harry preferia tulipas, então ela as trouxe.

Ajeitou as tulipas ao lado das orquídeas da Sra. Weasley e sentou-se ao lado dele. Nenhum Weasley tinha aparecido até agora para visitá-lo, mas ela acreditava que o horário deles era a noite, onde todos saíam do trabalho e tinham seus períodos livres.

E ainda era de manhã.

- Harry... - ela chamou, repousando sua mão em cima do braço direito dele. Agora ela poderia ver claramente o quarto onde seu amigo estava. Hermione não gostou de realizar que havia vários aparelhos mágicos dispostos pelo quarto, e uma luz levemente esverdeada cobria toda a extensão do corpo de Harry. Ela se inclinou para perto dele e o olhou carinhosamente. - Pode me ouvir?

Ele não demonstrou qualquer reação. Continuava parado e pálido, no mesmo estado em que Hermione o encontrara na noite anterior.

- Claro que pode. - ela sorriu tristemente diante a reação alguma. - Oh, Harry, por que você teve de fazer isso sozinho? Quantas vezes lhe disse para compartilhar seus fardos com alguém?

Uma vozinha em sua cabeça pareceu soprar as palavras em sua mente _"Ele costumava compartilhar com você, e você não estava ali para ele. É culpa sua, Hermione. Harry está preso à essa cama agora, você deveria ter estado ao lado dele." _

Se quisesse, Hermione tinha certeza de que poderia se culpar por várias coisas, mas não faria isso. Não iria torturar a si mesma mais do que acabara fazendo durante aqueles quatro anos.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, de modo a afastar tais pensamentos de sua mente. Não adiantava, de todo o modo, pensou. Remoer-se não o acordaria, não faria tudo ficar bem. Teria que ser inteligente o bastante e focar-se em outra coisa agora. Não no passado, e sim no futuro. Ao menos até que Harry se recuperasse.

- Não irei deixá-lo, Harry... - murmurou a ele, como se estivesse contando-lhe um segredo - Não irei deixá-lo sozinho nunca mais.

Entrelaçou suas mãos na dele e permaneceu ao seu lado, observando seu rosto. Parecia estar tranqüilo. Parecia estar em paz.

A manhã passou incrivelmente rápido, e a tarde também. Conversara com ele durante as primeiras horas. Nas seguintes, ela chorara novamente. E nas últimas horas em que estivera sozinha, ela apenas o observou.

A noite já havia caído quando, assim como havia previsto, as visitas a Harry começaram a aparecer. Primeiro Molly e Arthur, e depois Gina.

- Querida, já chegou! - bradou Molly, caminhando até Hermione e a abraçando. Ela sorriu para a velha senhora.

- Ela está aqui desde manhã, mamãe. - declarou Gina, no que Hermione achou ser desnecessário.

Molly a olhou de um modo quase penalizado, enquanto verificava o estado das orquídeas que trouxera na visita passada a Harry. - Hermione, meu bem, você trouxe essas lindas tulipas à ele?

- Sim, Molly. Espero que a senhora não se...

- Não, meu bem, são lindas! - Molly virou-se para Hermione com os olhos marejados - Eu sei que Harry adoraria.

Hermione assentiu. - Obrigada.

Molly tornou a se virar e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, exatamente onde Hermione havia estado minutos antes. Ciente de que não deixaria Harry sozinho e que Molly permaneceria com ele, Hermione aceitou o convite de Gina e deixou o hospital.

Gina a aparatara na sala de seu apartamento, e Hermione sentiu um puxão em seu umbigo que não se lembrava de ter sentido na noite anterior. Uma sensação nostálgica, ela pensou.

- Ele vai ficar bem, sabe. - disse Gina, assim que as duas amigas se sentaram no sofá da casa dela. - Os médicos disseram que é uma questão de tempo.

- Estou confiante nisso. - Hermione sorriu, no maior estilo "estou cansada mas estou satisfeita".

- Então... - Gina pigarreou, olhando-a travessamente. - Acho que podemos tirar a noite para nos divertir!

- O que pretende, Ginevra Weasley? - indagou Hermione, levemente apreensiva. Não tinha muita certeza do conceito que a amiga possuía sobre diversão aos 23 anos de idade.

Gina não a respondeu, apenas levantou-se e sorriu lascivamente para Hermione, agarrando um aparelho de telefone que antes repousava em cima de uma mesa de vidro. Segundos depois, a mulher, de costas para a Hermione e com a mão livre na cintura, dizia: - Boa noite, eu gostaria de encomendar algumas pizzas.

* * *

- Eu sempre soube que você se tornaria médica trouxa. - Gina deu uma mordida em seu generoso pedaço de pizza. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Verdade?

- Bem, não. - ela deu de ombros, com a boca cheia de comida em um gesto em que a fez lembrar Rony. - Uma vez tinha certeza de que você se tornaria uma auror, assim como Harry.

- E Rony. - completou Hermione, servindo a Gina um copo de refrigerante. Estavam sentadas na sala, rodeadas de almofadas enquanto um filme rodava na televisão trouxa de Gina, mesmo que nenhuma das duas estivesse prestando atenção. Estavam, em realidade, envolvidas por completo na conversa sobre suas vidas nos últimos quatro anos, a qual Hermione estava considerando como muito interessante.

- Nah. Na minha cabeça Rony se tornaria um grande goleiro de Quadribol. E eu uma boa artilheira. - disse ela, sem parecer se importar. - E jogaríamos no mesmo time, talvez.

- Mas você não se tornou uma jogadora, tornou?

Gina não tinha porte para uma jogadora de quadribol profissional, Hermione notou. Se o fosse, já teria desenvolvido músculos rígidos e um porte de atleta durante os anos.

- Me tornei colunista. - ela disse, inflando o peito e erguendo o queixo, puramente orgulhosa de si mesma. - No Seminário das Bruxas!

Hermione bateu palmas, rindo. - Isso parece ótimo, Gin!

- E é! - Gina assentiu - Saí da Toca logo depois que você foi embora e que tudo acabou, sabe. Então, comecei a trabalhar.

- E Luna? - indagou Hermione, encostando-se em algumas almofadas e deixando sua cabeça pender para o lado, enquanto observava a amiga que continuava comendo.

- Tornou-se chefe do Pasquim depois que o pai dela morreu. – Gina tomou um gole do refrigerante e sorriu travessamente depois – E como era a sua vida amorosa no Canadá?

- Nada extraordinária. – Hermione deu de ombros. Tivera dois ou três namorados desde que se mudara para lá, e todos não duraram mais do que alguns meses. Nada realmente sério, e nada realmente importante.

- Você se apaixonou por lá?

Hermione a encarou, mortalmente séria. – Espero que saiba que isso não teve graça.

A ruiva apenas suspirou. – Você nunca o contou, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Gina era a única que sabia, e Hermione simplesmente detestava tocar naquele assunto. Não se permitia fazê-lo nem quando se encontrava sozinha com seus pensamentos. Seu coração pertencia a Harry, e aquilo não era nenhuma novidade para ela. Seria surpreendente se não se apaixonasse por ele algum dia, contudo, aquele sentimento era deixado de lado propositalmente. Apenas não queria cultivá-lo, embora soubesse que já o fazia em cada minuto que seus pensamentos voavam até ele. Era uma causa perdida, Hermione o sabia. E sinceramente, deixou de se importar há muito tempo. Ela o queria, e se era só amizade que ele poderia lhe oferecer, ela aceitaria.

- Por que? – indagou Gina, apoiando o queixo nas duas mãos.

- Oh, Gina... – Hermione rolou os olhos – Harry jamais retribuiria. Em verdade, estou rezando para que ao menos ele ainda me considere sua amiga quando acordar.

- Bem, você dever...

- Já chega. – declarou em um voz dura, claramente dando o assunto por encerrado. – Não quero pensar nisso.

- Mas Hermione...

- Gina, por favor.

Gina calou-se como uma criança sendo repreendida pela mãe. Detestava quando Hermione utilizava-se daquele tom, e detestava ainda mais quando ela não a ouvia. Tinha tantas coisas a lhe dizer...

- E a sua vida amorosa? – indagou Hermione.

- Você quer refrigerante?

- Gina!

- Suco?

- Conte-me!

Gina pareceu falsamente derrotada, enquanto deitava-se de barriga para baixo do tapete. Hermione pensou que ela parecia uma verdadeira adolescente, balançando os pés no ar e esperando para contar a amiga sobre seus casos amorosos. O pensamento a fez rir levemente.

- Bem, depois da guerra, namorei Colin Creevey, lembra-se? Permaneci apenas seis meses com ele, terrivelmente chato, você sabe. Em seguida, o subchefe do Seminário das Bruxas, mas isso foi um caso passageiro. E o último, com o qual eu continuo até agora, e espero francamente que você não caia das almofadas... - Hermione arregalou os olhos - Draco Malfoy.

- O quê? - indagou, levantando-se como um raio. - Gina!

- O que posso fazer? - ela deu de ombros - Ele é terrivelmente loiro.

* * *

**NA)** E aíí, tô na área 8D

Desculpem a demora pessoal, mas ando meio ocupada ultimamente. Antes de tudo, queria agradecer à todos vocês que comentarem, isso é muuuito animador, muito obrigada! Eu tenho um aviso pra dar à vocês, estou atualizando três fics minhas hoje e Ambivalência é a última - porque ela é meu xodó -, e, francamente, já dei o mesmo aviso duas vezes, então quem estiver interessado por favor visite Deixe o Amor Entrar ou Sob o Sol da Toscana, por que eu não estou afim de repetir novamente. Basicamente, é o seguinte, estou dando um tempo no fandom. Mas isso não vai afetar você, caro leitor de Ambivalência, por que essa fic está completa, betada e emocionante! xD

Então é isso, daqui a alguns dias eu volto com o próximo capítulo, continuem comentando e me fazendo feliz! Beiijos


	6. Chapter 6

**Ambivalência**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capítulo seis **

* * *

_Harry,_

_Eu estou cansada de ficar sozinha, então corra e venha aqui. _

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_I will beg my way into your garden,  
Then i'll break my way out when it rains,  
Just to get back to the place where i started  
So i can want you back all over again_

Hermione poderia ver a Tower Bridge da sacada do apartamento de Gina, ainda que ao longe. Estava em Londres há exatamente uma semana, e não tinha tido a oportunidade de observar a vista da sacada do apartamento da amiga até então. Muito menos constatar o quanto era alta.

O vento vindo do norte lhe bagunçava os cabelos, enquanto ela tamborilava os dedos na borda da sacada.

Precisaria tomar uma atitude quanto seu emprego no Canadá, sendo que Grace já a telefonara duas vezes. Mas Hermione não tinha a intenção de voltar, de todo o modo. Ela não poderia, e nem ao menos queria afastar-se de tudo novamente.

Estava sendo difícil, ela teria que admitir. Não só para ela, mas para todos também, que agora esforçavam descomunalmente para integrá-la em suas vidas e fazer com que ela se sentisse naturalmente bem entre eles, depois de tanto tempo.

E Hermione reconhecia o esforço de seus amigos, e apreciava suas atitudes carinhosas e compreensivas para com ela. Sentia-se em casa a cada abraço que Gina lhe oferecia, em cada torta que Molly levava para que comesse no hospital, em cada risada alegre de Tonks, em cada rubor na face de Neville, em cada travessura dos gêmeos e, principalmente, em cada vez que estava ao lado de Harry.

E ela não iria deixá-lo.

Permanecia juntamente a ele dia e noite, em cada minuto atenta em seus movimentos. Encostava seu queixo na beira da cama e aproximava-se dele, apenas para ter certeza de que ele continuava respirando regularmente. Passava horas conversando, sentindo-se tão bem só de poder estar ali com ele, mesmo que talvez ele não a ouvisse.

E Hermione tinha certeza de que ele acordaria, era só uma questão de tempo. E ela estaria ao lado dele, como deveria ser.

Não poderia voltar para sua pacata vida no Canadá, já era tarde demais para fugir novamente. E tampouco poderia permanecer morando com Gina.

Hermione suspirou, fechando a porta de vidro da sacada, agarrando sua bolsa e saindo do apartamento. Ela recolheria os pedaços de sua vida novamente, e juntaria as partes até estivessem completas. Como deveria ter sido.

Ocupou sua manhã em visitar apartamentos vagos com uma corretora de imóveis, e no final dela, parecia haver encontrado um perfeitamente bom para ela.

Precisaria de algo perto do hospital St. Mungus, sendo que passaria seus dias ao lado de Harry. E também deveria se localizar em uma área pacata e nobre, e o edifício Livingstone parecia perfeito.

Possuía pouco mais de quinze andares, e uma fachada azul e branca com grandes vidraças. O apartamento localizava-se no oitavo andar, e parecia simplesmente adorável. Hermione permaneceu a tarde inteira em função da burocracia da compra, telefonando para Grace a fim de que providenciasse que seus móveis fossem transportados do Canadá e encarregando-a de acertar as contas com seu antigo emprego.

E com um único telefonema, a vida canadense de Hermione Granger havia se desfeito. E ela estava decidida que tudo isso valeria a pena.

Sentiu-se intimamente culpada por não poder ter permanecido com Harry durante aquele dia, e, logo após ter recebido as chaves de seu novo apartamento, lançou-se em uma correria até o hospital.

Gina estava com ele, e Hermione apareceu na porta com um sorriso gentil estampado nos lábios.

- Adivinhe só! - ela disse, assim que Gina levantou-se para dar lugar a Hermione em seu posto ao lado de Harry.

- Ora por favor, Hermione, adivinhar o que?

Hermione apenas tirou as chaves de seu novo apartamento e as balançou em frente a Gina. A ruiva sorriu genuinamente e saltou em cima de Hermione, a abraçando longamente.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai ficar! - exclamou a mulher, a voz mais estridente do que o normal e Hermione assentiu. Gina separou-se e segurou suas mãos nas dela. - É tão bom ter você de volta, minha amiga.

- É bom estar em casa também, Gina.

- Eu vou deixá-la aqui, então, e vou para casa. Você irá para lá hoje, não é?

- Oh, sim, minhas coisas chegarão dentro de...

- Ótimo! Permanece lá em casa, eu lhe imploro. - Gina virou-se e saiu do quarto, não sem antes lançar um sorriso agradável a Hermione.

E então, viu-se sozinha com Harry novamente. Ela se aproximou do amigo, dando uma rápida olhada nas tulipas que havia trazido no dia anterior.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou-lhe a mão, murmurando: - Vamos, Harry, abra seus olhos. Sinto sua falta, carinho...

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento. No exato instante em que os dedos da mão direita de Harry mexiam-se lentamente.

* * *

- Pelo amor de Deus, isso é Luiz XV! Tome mais cuidado! - berrou Gina, assim que os homens responsáveis pela mudança de Hermione entraram pela porta do apartamento dela carregando a mobília. Estava louca para expulsá-los de lá e sacar sua varinha, ela tinha certeza de que as caixas se organizariam infinitas vezes mais rápido. No entanto, não sabia se Hermione concordava com tal coisa, e muito menos sabia como a amiga reagiria diante a um feitiço.

Gina não pretendia cometer qualquer deslize que fizesse Hermione mudar de idéia, pegar suas coisas e partir novamente para Deus sabe onde.

Hermione ocupava-se em abrir as caixas e verificar seu conteúdo, enquanto Gina coordenava o bando de trouxas, dizendo-lhes onde colocar as caixas pela sala vazia.

Ela e Hermione arrumariam tudo depois, o importante era se livrar daquele mundaréu de homens. Minutos mais tarde, elas estavam sozinhas com a mobília em um apartamento totalmente vazio.

Completaria naquele dia, três semanas em que Hermione encontrava-se em Londres. Havia resolvido tudo no Canadá com a ajuda de Grace, como sempre espantosamente dedicada e prestativa. A mulher pareceu terrivelmente abalada com a partida de sua grande amiga, mas Hermione convidou-a para uma visita assim que possível. E Gina estava profundamente curiosa para conhecê-la.

Gina percebeu que Hermione parecia desolada ao olhar as caixas empilhadas por toda a sala e os móveis espalhados pelo corredor desordenadamente. Pigarreou, imaginando que a amiga deveria estar colocando sue cérebro brilhante para funcionar, procurando um modo rápido e prático de organizar tudo.

E Gina possuía esse modo. Exatamente guardado no bolso de seu casaco.

- Hermione... - chamou, mostrando sua varinha a ela. Hermione pareceu empalidecer imediatamente, e Gina temeu que tivesse tocado em seu tendão de Aquiles. - Posso?

Hermione engoliu em seco e, segundos mais tarde, afirmou com a cabeça. - Não há problema, não se preocupe.

Gina deu de ombros e começou a arrumar a sala. Tirar as caixas dos móveis, desembrulhar os enfeites, mover os balcões, limpar as paredes e o chão, espanar os tapetes e, minutos depois, tudo estava pronto.

E havia ficado bonito.

Hermione escolhera um tom azul pálido para as paredes da sala, e seus móveis eram todos da cor creme, puxado ao bege. E parecia uma combinação irrefutavelmente agradável.

O tapete persa descansava no chão lustro, os sofás e as cadeiras postos estrategicamente em frente à televisão, as janelas abertas dando passagem ao fraco sol da manhã, os balcões postos contra a parede e as pinturas penduradas logo atrás.

A cozinha também parecia estar arrumada, bem como o corredor, o banheiro e os quartos. Gina sentiu que deveria deixar Hermione arrumar o resto de acordo com seu gosto, e então, despediu-se.

E foi exatamente isso o que ela fez. Começou pelo quarto, organizando suas roupas no armário, seu pertences pessoais no balcão e seus livros nas prateleiras. O quarto era decorado no estilo francês antigo, de um tom amarelo claro, com cortinas compridas e uma cama de dossel, com uma colcha estampada com diversas flores em tons amarelos e creme.

Depois, seguiu para o banheiro e logo depois a cozinha, organizando os pratos, copos e talheres nas gavetas, bem como as toalhas e as garrafas de vinho na pequena adega.

E ao chegar na sala, Hermione sentiu que seria onde teria mais trabalho. Havia várias e várias caixas empilhadas ainda, e ela só terminou de arrumá-las ao anoitecer.

Estava sentada no chão quando abriu a última caixa, e, para a sua surpresa, eram porta retratos. Vários deles.

Ela não tinha certeza se estava completamente segura de que gostaria de vê-los. Parecia conter retratos de tudo e de todos.

Hermione suspirou, esticando o braço para dentro da caixa e puxando o primeiro que pegara.

Era uma foto razoavelmente antiga, e as pessoas se mexiam nela. Encontrava-se Harry, Hermione e Rony, adolescentes com pouco mais de 17 anos de idade.

Haviam acabado de terminar Hogwarts, e a guerra havia recém estourado. Mas eles pareciam felizes, de todo o modo. E estavam molhados, e riam e se cutucavam. Harry possuía os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente, o cabelo azeviche tão molhando que pingava água em sua roupa, Hermione sorria divertidamente, com os cachos castanhos totalmente encharcados, bem como suas roupas, e Rony, que usava uma camiseta laranja e mostrava a língua vez ou outra. Havia sido tirada logo após um divertido banho de chuva.

Hermione passou o dedo pelo rosto de seu amigo, saudosa. Havia tanto tempo que ela não possuía coragem de olhar uma foto de Rony. Havia tanto tempo em que ela não se permitia sentir a dor de sua partida...

Sufocou um soluço, levantando-se rapidamente. Deixaria aquela caixa para que arrumasse depois.

Hermione decidiu ir ao hospital. Não havia passado lá durante o dia inteiro, devido a mudança. O St. Mungus ficava há algumas quadras do apartamento dela, e Hermione foi até lá andando.

Ao passar pela habitual sala que antecedia o quarto de Harry, Hermione notou algo diferente. Não havia barulhos dentro do quarto, como sempre costumava haver devido as visitas sempre noturnas dos Weasley.

Ela franziu o cenho, abrindo a porta do quarto e imaginando que, certamente, ninguém pode visitá-lo naquela noite. Aparentemente, estava enganada.

Harry não estava deitado na cama como costumava estar. Harry nem ao menos se encontrava ali. Ele se fora.

**NA)** Oh! E agora? ;O Será que o Harry morreu? Alguém o sequestrou? Huuuuuuuuuuum ;x

Pessoal, muito obrigada novamente pelos comentários, fico muito feliz!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Ambivalência

Por Mai Pille

* * *

**Capítulo sete**

_

* * *

__Harry, _

_Hoje eu fiquei acordada quase a noite inteira tentando te escrever. Eu apenas não sabia mais o que lhe dizer sobre a minha vida e os meus dias._

_Eles tem sido tão vazios ultimamente, e não era como se eles estivessem preenchidos antes. _

_Com carinho, _

_Hermione Granger_

_

* * *

__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Os corredores do St. Mungus nunca pareceram tão extensos para Hermione enquanto os percorria apressadamente. Os passos firmes e rápidos a conduziam até o curandeiro responsável pelo caso de Harry.

_"Que ele tenha sido transferido, que ele tenha sido transferido!", _dizia a si mesma, quase como um mantra. Ele não poderia ter morrido, simplesmente não poderia.

Rezando para que o sumiço de seu amigo fosse apenas devido a uma transferência, Hermione encontrou o curandeiro fechando as portas de um quarto.

Ela o agarrou pelo braço.

- Harry Potter não está no quarto. - disse, esperando uma explicação enquanto ofegava. O homem a olhou estranhamente. Era velho e parecia ser experiente, e Hermione aprendera a confiar nele durante todas as semanas que passara no hospital ao lado de Harry.

- Obviamente que não, Srta. Granger. Qual é a razão de Harry Potter estar naquele quarto sendo que ele se encontra em perfeita forma?

Hermione arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração disparar. - E-Ele acordou, então?

- Ainda pela manhã. A Srta. não sabia? - o velho indagou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco. Hermione fungou, emocionada, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça em negação. - A Sra. Weasley estava com ele quando acordou. - informou, no que Hermione o olhou estranhamente - Encontra-se exatamente neste quarto agora, eu acabei de lhe dar alta. Você tem sorte que o tenha pegado ainda aqui, ele já está saindo.

- Alta, tão cedo? Ele acabou de sair de um estado de crítico, o senhor dever... – começou Hermione, mas o homem a interrompeu de imediato.

- Sei disso, e concordo com você. Mas tente ser o curandeiro responsável por Harry Potter algum dia, é impossível segurá-lo. – falou, como se lamentasse sua própria sina. – Contudo, não há com o que se preocupar. Ele se encontra bem até demais, acredite-me.

Hermione sentia seus olhos marejaram e assentiu novamente para o curandeiro. - Pode entrar, se quiser. - ele disse, brindando-lhe com um sorriso bondoso e, logo depois, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando pelo corredor.

Hermione mal cabia em si tamanho alivio. Harry despertara do coma. Aquilo era tudo pelo o que ansiara ouvir desde que chegara em Londres. Sentia vontade de empurrar aquela porta e jogar-se em seus braços e dizer a ele o quanto sentia por tudo. Por tudo o que acontecera. Mas ela ainda não o faria.

Harry poderia estar magoado.

Ou ao menos era isso o que parecia demonstrar durante quatro anos de cartas não respondidas e a completa isenção de comunicação entre eles.

Os outros haviam agido surpreendentemente bem com a volta dela, mas Hermione tinha certa desconfiança de que seria diferente com Harry. Ela o conhecia demasiadamente bem, contudo, esperava que ele fosse capaz de entendê-la.

Ela voltara por ele. A vida dela fora, e sempre seria, ele. Respirava por ele, andava por ele, dormia por ele. Harry era tudo o que tinha lhe restado.

E dele, ela nunca abriria mão.

Sentia-se tão eufórica com a perspectiva de vê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão acanhada. Temia por sua reação ao vê-la depois de quatro anos, temia que ele não entendesse a ela e seus motivos. E temia descobrir tê-lo perdido por ser tarde demais.

Puxando ar, Hermione abriu a porta apenas para depois prender a respiração.

Depois de quatro anos, lá estava ele.

De costas, olhando para a janela, os cabelos pretos mais compridos do que o normal. Um porte elegante, uma postura séria, as mãos entrelaçadas em suas costas, camisa e calças escuras. Seu Harry.

E Hermione mal poderia acreditar que ele estava diante seus olhos, de pé e perfeitamente bem. Não conseguia emitir som algum, sua boca parecia estar cerrada e sua voz não queria sair. Ela sentiu seus joelhos amolecerem e sua respiração ficar irregular enquanto o observava, de costas.

- H-Harry... - murmurou com um fio de voz. Seus olhos estavam marejados e seus lábios tremiam levemente. O coração de Hermione parecia bombear sangue para todo o seu corpo em um tempo extraordinariamente rápido, e ela poderia sentir seu peito subir e descer acelerado.

Ele se virou lentamente, os olhos verdes mostrando uma passageira surpresa antes de tornarem-se inexpressivos. Ele estava corado agora, o rosto incrivelmente bonito, levemente moreno e suas expressões duras não intimidaram Hermione. Ela estava inebriada demais com a tão esperada presença dele, e ele parecia estar tão maduro, embora parecesse estranhamente o mesmo de quatro anos atrás a ela.

Ela atirou-se em seus braços.

Seus braços finos e despidos enlaçaram o pescoço de Harry, apertando-o fortemente contra si enquanto ela enterrava seu rosto no vale entre o pescoço e o ombro dele. Por Deus, como ela sentira a falta! O cheiro da pele morena, o efeito que ela causava quando encostada-se à dela, a maciez de seus cabelos negros e revoltos. Ele por inteiro...

Mas ela não sentiu os braços dele ao redor da cintura e costas dela como ele costumava fazer. E também não sentira o calor de seu corpo correspondendo o ato de afeto. Tampouco ele lhe brindara com um sorriso gentil e saudoso de quatro anos atrás, e seus olhos não pareciam ter brilhado para ela como antigamente.

E Hermione soube que havia algo de errado.

Desprendeu-se dele, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria por sua bochecha corada e o fitou.

E o que vira lhe deu medo.

Harry a olhava de uma maneira fria e dura, seus lábios contraídos em uma linha fina, sua expressão dura e impassível como se a imagem dela ali não significasse absolutamente nada.

Eles se encararam por longos segundos onde Hermione não saberia dizer o que via em seus olhos. Era um misto de surpresa, raiva, incredulidade e... mágoa.

Como ela desconfiava que ele sentiria. Abaixou os olhos diante a frieza dele. Sua expressão continuava exatamente a mesma.

- Fico tão aliviada por saber que você está bem, Harry. - sussurrou Hermione, levantando os olhos para ele e tentando sorrir - Senti tanto sua falta...

- Mesmo? - a voz dele saiu como gelo, e seus olhos verdes estreitaram-se na direção dela, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás instintivamente.

Hermione suspirou e voltou um passo a frente novamente - Claro que sim! - afirmou, exasperada, enquanto seus braços se levantavam e tentavam tocar a face de Harry. Mas ele se esquivou, e tudo o que Hermione tocara fora o ar. - Harry, por favor...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele disse em um tom um pouco mais alto e aparentemente irritado, dando-lhe as costas novamente. Hermione sentiu seus olhos se apertarem. Mas ela estava confiante, de todo o modo. Harry teria que ouvir o que ela tinha que explicar. Ele entenderia, teria que entender.

- Bem... você estava em coma e então...

Harry resmungou qualquer coisa, ainda de costas para ela, quando, da porta, os dois puderam ouvir a voz da Sra. Weasley anunciar: - Harry, querido, você já...oh... - a mulher parou de falar, visivelmente desconcertada - Vocês estão conversando...é... eu os esperarei na Toca, sim?

- Não há problema, Sra. Weasley. - adiantou-se Harry, andando para longe de Hermione não sem antes olhá-la indiferentemente. - Nós dois não temos o que conversar. De qualquer forma, eu agradeço a senhora por todo o cuidado durante esses meses.

Molly parecia visivelmente desapontada pelo clima evidentemente pesado entre Harry e Hermione. - Agradeça a Hermione, querido. Foi ela quem permaneceu dia e noite ao seu lado.

Harry voltou-se para Hermione, contudo, sem lhe dizer nada. Acenou brevemente para a Sra. Weasley e deixou o quarto, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

E Hermione começou a imaginar o porquê de ter vindo.

Ela deveria ter imaginado que seria assim, de todo o modo. Não deveria ter esperado outro tipo de reação dele, não deveria ter esperado que ele a recebesse de braços abertos, pronto para a reconciliação, cheio abraços e beijos. A reação de Harry a perturbou imensamente, e ela soube imediatamente que teria que trilhar um longo e tortuoso caminho até o coração dele. E estava inteiramente disposta a isso. Não deixaria tudo o que eles tinham se perder agora que Harry finalmente estava bem, era precioso em demasiado.

* * *

**NA) **MUITO OBRIGADA, PESSOAL**!**


End file.
